User blog:Chase555/Happy Tree Friends Fanon News Issue 9
PurpleTabber |-|Overview= Hello everyone and welcome to Issue #9 of the monthly Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki newspaper! I hope everyone had an amazing Thanksgiving and is getting ready for an even more amazing Christmas! Many good things have happened to the wiki (finally) and we're all thrilled to enjoy it! So, feel free to read ahead about the updates and news! <3 |-|News= Want to be part of the news staff? Now you can! The only requirement is that you must have been active on the wiki for 4 weeks. Once you have, message Chase555 that you want to be on the Newspaper staff and he'll give you the details! |text= Yay everyone! I want to thank Britton, 1ME, Yellow, MCM, Emil, Clesta, and Randomz for submitting their terrible taste in music so we can put together our second album! If ya' wanna take a listen, please click this link! Hope you all enjoy! Maybe a Christmas Album in the future? :3 }} |text= Merry Christmas everyone! It's hard to believe that this year is almost over...and that this wiki has actually lasted 6 years! Good for us! Anyway, as you can see, the wiki is now a "Winter Wonderland" with green, white, and red colors all over! I don't know about ya'll, but I'm EXCITED for Christmas! Just like every year! If you aren't excited about this, than we can't be friends and I hate you. And a special thanks to HTF1234 who made this amazing Ziggles and Cro-Marmot background :) }} |text= Welcome back to admin-ville, Josh! We missed ya! That's right everyone, RespectTheDisney got his adminship back after a total of 6 supports and no opposes! He is much needed since we're running really low on admins (or active admins I should say). Hope you'll make us proud by getting your rights back again Josh! :) }} |-|Updates= Updates n' Shit... Alright ya'll, we received some more updates for the month of December! Yay! Look below for all of them! *The wiki has received a fancy new Christmas theme for December! Merry Christmas, ya'll! **The background, links, and buttons have also been changed! *The homepage has been given a cute little Christmas tune I found on Youtube! It's called "It's Not Christmas Without You (Nightcore)"! If you wish to change it, comment below! *The homepage has been re-revamped! *The top editors module has been updated! It features Emil & Glitch! *The admin comment bubbles & highlight names have been updated! *The rules page has been updated! Be sure you read over it! *The admins staff page has been updated! Now you can see who's active and who's not! |-|Polls= Polls Christmas is coming! How do you feel? Excited! OMG I can't wait! I LOVE Christmas I'm glad it's that time of year! I don't feel much really :/ Meh...don't care. HTF Christmas album? Yass bitch! Yasss! Ehhhhhhhhh...maybe not. RespectTheDisney got his adminship back! Yay! He deserves it sooooo much! Who the hell cares... Category:Blog posts